Anime High: A Maelstroms Harem
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is your average 18 year old teenager who starts his third year at a new school, Konoha High. Watch as Naruto befriends other teens and met and befriends beautiful women. NarutoXMassiveHarem.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

A clock alarm went off as a eight teen year old teen yawned as he woke up. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was about to start his first day of his third year in Konoha High. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, offered to walk him to the school since his father, Minato Namikaze, wasn't with them as of now, he was out on a job and promised to be home in a couple of months.

After he got dressed, Naruto walked down the stairs to see his mother in her teacher uniform, and his little sister in her school uniform. He smiled as he saw them and waved at them.

"Morning, Mom, Kasumi." Naruto greeted the two as he walked into the kitchen.

As he spoke, the two women in the room looked at him, and his mother smiled as she saw him.

"Good morning, dear. I hope your ready to start your third year?" Kushina asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"You beat, Mom. What about you, Kasumi? Are you ready for your first day of middle school?" Naruto asked as he bent down to his sisters level.

"...I'm a little scared, what if they other kids don't like me?" Kasumi asked, as Kushina frowned at her daughters response, while Naruto pats her on the head.

"Don't worry, Kasumi. I'm sure the other kids will like you. If you need me or Mom, we'll be right across from you. Also, don't forget to tell the other teachers if mean kids are picking on you, alright?" Naruto asked as he smiled, as his sister nodded her head and hugged her big brother as he returned the hug, while Kushina smiled silently at her children before she stood, causing the two to look at her.

"We better get going, you two. We don't want to be late on your first day." Kushina told them as she grabbed her purse as her children nodded before they grabbed their bags and lunches that were made by their mother before they left.

* * *

Outside Konoha High, we find the girls chatting about the new student that was showing up at their school.

"Did you girls hear we'll be getting a new student?" Ino asked as the other girls another her nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I heard it was going to be a boy." Sakura said as the other girls around her groaned.

"I hope he won't be as bothersome as the other boys." Lucy said as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, I just want to beat one of them up for picking on Noel." Tsubaki said as she stood next to the girl she spoke of.

"I-I heard from Miss Kushina that it was going to be her son that was arriving today." Hinata shuttered out as the other girls eyed her.

"Is it really going to be Miss Kushina's son?!" Asuna asked.

"Come to think of it, I did hear her say that her son was starting his third year here today." Erza commented.

"Hopefully hes as cute as rumors say about him." Rei muttered silently, but everyone around her seemed to hear her.

"Your about to find out, Rei." Moka said as she pointed to the two that were walking towards the school.

After she spoke, they girls that were in front of the school did indeed see a handsome teenager with blond hair and blue eyes walking next to his mother. As they reached the front of the school, Kushina looked at them with curious eyes.

"What are you all doing out here? Shouldn't you all be heading to your class?" Kushina asked the girls around her.

"W-We're sorry, Miss Kushina. We'll be leaving now." Chitoge said before she and the other girls walked into the building, as Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Naruto wondered as his mother sighed.

"They probably wanted to see if the rumors of being the new student was you true. Come on, we need to go to Tsunade to get your official schedule." Kushina told him as they walked into the school building towards the principles office.

* * *

After Naruto got his officlal schedule from Tsunade, his mother walked him to his first class of the day before she headed to her own classroom. As they stood out the room, Kushina knocked on the door. After hearing a come in, Kushina opened the door and Naruto followed her into the class room. As they entered the room, Naruto sees a woman with long black hair and black eyes sitting in her teachers seat. The woman looked over towards them with a smile.

"Good morning, Kushina." The woman said as Kushina smiled at her friend in greeting.

"Good morning, Mikoto. I just wanted to stop by to show my son his first class." Kushina said as her friend looked to the handsome young man beside her and smiled at him.

"Your the new student, huh? Your quiet handsome for your age. My name is Mikoto Uchiha, I'll be your math teacher your semester. It's nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki-kun." Mikoto said with a smile as Naruto's cheeks went red at seeing another beautiful woman, while Kushina shot glares at her.

'She better not be trying to seduce my Naruto. Wait MY Naruto? Where the hell did that come from? I can't think stuff like this, hes my son.' Kushina thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Have a good day, dear. I'll come to get you after school is over." Kushina said before she walked off to find her friend, Kaguya.

Once she was gone, Mikoto gave Naruto his a signed seat, and as he walked over to it, he spots a woman with long red hair sitting on the right side of the seat he was going to be sitting in. Noticing his stare, the woman looked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Your the new student, aren't you?" The woman asked nicely as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is my first day as a third year at this school." Naruto told the woman as she nodded.

"My name is Rias Gremory, a third year. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." The woman known as Rias said as she held out her hand for him to shake. After they exchanged handshakes, the first bell rang and kids started walking into the room. After they exchanged handshakes, the bell for the first class rang, and other kids started to walk in the room.

As others kids were walking in, the boys see the new kid chating with one of the beauties throughout the school.

"Hey, new kid. Just what do you think your doing?"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he faced towards the group of teens, while Rias sighed as she saw Issei and the others boys in their group.

"What do you idiots want?" Rias asked as she crossed her arms under her large breasts.

"Rias, will you go out with me?" Issei asked as Rias sighed in annoyance.

"As I've been telling you so many times, no. I will not go out with you. Now leave, me and Naruto-kun are trying to have a friendly conversation." Rias stated as Issei growled before he looked at Naruto.

"This isn't over, new kid." Issei stated before he and the other guys left to take their seats.

Once they left, Naruto looked towards Rias with a questioning look.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to talk about." Rias muttered under her breath while she grabbed her notebook and flipped it to a blank page.

Deciding on not to push her on the subject, Naruto grabbed his notebook and flipped it to a blank page and began wiriting down the notes Mikoto put up for them.

* * *

It was the end of first period and everyone had gatered there things and left the room, all but one. Aside from his teacher, Naruto was the last in the room as he was just finishing a problem they were asigned to do for homework. Before she left, Rias told him they would see each other for lunch and she would introduce her friends to him. Once Naruto finished the problem, he gatered his things and began to leave until Mikoto stopped him and called him over.

"Naruto-kun, could I see you for a moment?" Mikoto asked sweetly as Naruto turned towards her before walking towards her.

"What's up, Miss Mikoto?" Naruto asked as Mikoto continued to smile as she spoke.

"You've done well today. I was shocked when you answered most of the questions doing class." Mikoto complimented as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Your giving me too much cerdit. Rias also answered most of them, espically the ones I didn't understand." Naruto told her.

"Either way, you did well today. I'll see you back here tomorrow morning. Have a nice rest of the day." Mikoto told him.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Mikoto." Naruto said before he left the room.

Once he was out of the room, Naruto took out his schedule and scaned it as he walked.

"Let's see...next is gym with Guy...probably should've asked Rias were the gym is." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Leave me alone!"

Turning towards the sound, Naruto sees a blonde girl with green eyes leaning against her locker as the boys around her were moving forward towards her.

"You think we'll let you just let you go?" The first guy asked.

"I think it's cute seeing a girl like you trying to get awat from us." The second guy said as he leanded closer, making the girl whimper in fear.

"Hey, assholes! Leave her alone!" Naruto stated as he approached behind them, causing them to all look at him.

"What are you going to do about it if we don't, punk?" The third guy asked as Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"I'll be the living shit out of you if you don't aplogize and leave." Naruto stated in a demonic voice as the guys around him shuddered in fear.

"W-We're sorry!" They all yeld as they left.

Once they were gone, Naruto huffed before looking at the girl.

"You okay?" Naruto asked kindly as the girl nodded her head.

"T-Thank you for saving me. My names Noel Vermillion. May I ask for yours?" The girl known as Noel asked as she picked up her books as Naruto bent down to help her.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as Noel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't happen to be that new student everyones been talking about, would you?" Noel asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep, that would be me." Naruto said as he handed Noel her things and helped her up to her feet.

"T-Thank you." Noel said as Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Say...you wouldn't happen to know where the gym is in this place, would you?" Naruto asked Noel as she nodded her head.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Just follow me!" Noel said as Naruto smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he followed her to his next class.

* * *

Throughout his time in gym, Naruto met two nice guys named Ragna the Bloodedge and Ichigo Kurosaki. As they were getting their school clothes on, Naruto decided to ask them.

"Hey, you guys want to seat with me during lunch? I'm supposed to met Rias there and meet her friends." Naruto said as the two nodded their heads.

"Sure. It'll give us a chance to get to know you better." Ichigo commented as he closed his gym locker.

"Yeah, plus it'll give me a chance to stay away from my crazy ass brother." Ragna muttered under his breath, as Naruto looked over towards Ichigo, who just shrugged in response.

* * *

After the school day has ended, Naruto was waiting pecently for his mother to arrive

"Sorry you had to wait, dear." Kushina said as Naruto waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you how my day was at home before we get Kasumi." Naruto told her as his mother nodded before the two walked home.

As they walked, Naruto looked back towards the school with a smile.

'...This school won't be as bad as I thought it would be.'

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem (So Far):**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Kaguya Ohtsutsuki**

 **Tsunade Senju**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Moka Akashiya (Inner & Outer)**

 **Rei Miyamoto**

 **Saeko Busujima**

 **Saya Takagi**

 **Shizuka Marikawa**

 **Chitoge Kirisaki**

 **Seishiro Tsugumi**

 **Marika Tachibana**

 **Kosaki Onodera**

 **Noel Vermillion**

 **Tsubaki Yayoi**

 **Makoto Nanaya**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Orihime Inoue**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Erza Knightwalker**

 **Lucy Hearfilia**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Asuna Yuuki**


End file.
